Gathered Together
by CMfan2010
Summary: The life of the BAU team living and growing up together. Backstory inside.
1. Backstory

**Alright guys so here is some back story before I start Chapter One. You can go ahead and skip to chapter one if you don't feel like reading this. This is just a little information to give you some understanding.**

**Ryan and Michelle Roster find out that Michelle is not able to conceive. Therefore they decide to adopt six children; Aaron, Emily, Derek, Penelope, JJ, and Spencer. **

**Don't worry though; you will defiantly be seeing a lot of Rossi and probably Gideon as well. Strauss, Haley, Will, Elle, Jordan, Kevin, and Austin will also be in the story.**

**Ryan is a Surgeon and Michelle is a pediatrician.**

**This story starts off a little over two years after they have come to live with Ryan and Michelle. Throughout the fic you will find out what each of their story is. **

**So this fic is pretty much about the life of the team growing up and growing up all together. I haven't decided if I am going to do any pairings yet. If I do, it will be in later chapters. If you guys have any suggestions or would like to see anything, let me know and I will try to add it into the fic. **

**If there is any other fics out there like this, it is purely coincidental. **

**These are the ages of everyone at the beginning of this story.**

**Hotch- Sixteen**

**Prentiss- Fifteen**

**Morgan- Fifteen**

**Garcia- Fourteen**

**Reid- Twelve**

**JJ- Fourteen**

**Rossi- Seventeen**

**Gideon- Seventeen**

**Haley- Fifteen**

**Jordan- Fifteen**

**Elle- Fifteen**

**Austin- Twelve**

**Kevin- Fourteen**

**Will- Fourteen**

**Strauss- Seventeen**


	2. Chapter One

**Summary: **The life of the BAU team living and growing up together.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Criminal Minds.

* * *

"Derek Morgan if you do not get your butt down here in three minutes we are leaving you!" Emily yells from the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm coming I'm coming don't get your panties in a knot. It's only 6:35 and school doesn't start till 7:15 so we have like forty minutes." Derek grumbles, walking down the steps.

"You know Aaron is anal about being punctual." She says.

"Like you have a lot of room to talk, both of you are anal about being on time." He tells her, walking into the kitchen.

Rolling her eyes at him, she says "Stop complaining. Aaron is already in the car waiting so grab your muffin and milk and let's get going."

Grabbing the muffin and the glass of milk off the counter, he says "Ryan and Michelle already leave for work?"

Walking out of the house with him, she says "They left about an hour ago. Ryan said he would be home about seven and Michelle is working late tonight."

"Kay." He says opening the car door and climbing into the car.

"What took you so long?" Aaron asks when they get in the car.

Knowing that Aaron is talking to him, Derek looks up to see Aaron looking at him in the rearview mirror with a scowl on his face.

Rolling his eyes, Derek says sarcastically "Excuse me for taking soooo long."

Seeing Aaron about to say something and knowing that it will turn into an argument between him and Derek, Emily says "Alright boys it's the first day of school and I would like to have a good morning so let's not argue."

"Sorry Emily." They both say.

"It's okay." She tells them both before turning on the radio.

_An Hour Later…_

"Hey guys." Spencer says, seeing Penelope and JJ walk into the kitchen.

"Hey Spence, Hey boy genius." Penelope and JJ say at the same time.

"There is a note on the refrigerator." He tells them.

Walking over to the refrigerator, Penelope and JJ read the note on the refrigerator.

_Have a good first day of school! _

_Aaron, Emily, Derek_

"Awh!" Penelope squeals.

Grabbing the orange juice out of the fridge, JJ says "So Spence you ready for your first day of Jr. High?"

"I'm…I'm nervous." He stammers.

"That's okay Spencer, everyone is nervous on their first day of Jr. High even just on the first day of school." Penelope tells him.

"What if people make fun of me? I'm a nerd." he says nervously.

Sitting down on the stool next to him, Penelope puts her arm over his shoulders and says "People won't make fun of you. JJ and I will be there, and sure you are like super super smart but that just makes you so much more special than everyone else."

Smiling sheepishly, he says "Thanks Penelope."

"No problem. Now we better head to the bus stop. We wouldn't want to miss the bus on our first day of school." She says, jumping off the barstool and grabbing her backpack from the counter.


	3. Chapter Two

Walking into the classroom, Aaron couldn't help but roll his eyes when he sees two of his best friends in a quiet argument. "I swear you two argue and bicker like a married couple." He tells them, taking a seat in between them.

"This is a serious argument Aaron, not just us bickering at each other." Dave tells him.

Deciding to humor Dave, he asks "What are you two arguing about?"

Not giving Dave a chance to answer Aarons question, Jason says "Mr. Randall says that one of us have to pair up with Strauss for Cross Examination this year."

Raising his eyebrows, Aaron says "But you two have been cross examination partners for two years."

"Exactly and Strauss has decided to do Cross Examination instead of Lincoln Douglass this year." Jason tells him.

"It's probably because she is tired of Aaron kicking her ass each year." Dave mutters.

Grinning at what Dave said, Aaron says "We only debate with each other in class, after school, and when practicing, not in competitions. Why is she joining Cross examination this year when she has only ever done Lincoln Douglas?"

Pointing a finger over his shoulder at Mr. Randall, Dave says "Because Mr. Randall is not letting anyone do Lincoln Douglass this year."

"What? No! I don't do cross examination. I only do Lincoln Douglas." Aaron says, shaking his head back and forth.

"Sorry kid but unless you can talk Mr. Randall into changing his mind, all of us aren't going to get what we want." Dave says, grimacing at the thought of having to partner with Erin Strauss.

"Well after class I am talking to him to see if we can change things back to the way they were." Aaron grumbles.

"Please do. I only hope it works, Jason and I both tried to get him to change his mind." Dave says to him.

* * *

Seeing Reid walk up to them with his head bowed down and a frown on his face, Penelope says "What's wrong Spencer, you look like someone kicked your dog."

Looking up at her and JJ, Spencer says "I don't have a dog."

Trying to suppress rolling her eyes, Penelope says "I know, I meant why do you look so sad."

"I go a detention." He murmurs.

"You got a detention? It's only the first day of school and you got a detention? YOU and detention don't go in the same sentence." JJ says.

Shrugging his shoulders and looking back down at the floor, he mumbles "The teacher got upset at me."

"Why?" JJ asks.

Scrapping his shoe on the floor, he says fastly "Because he said something incorrect and I told him that he was wrong and he said that he wasn't and then I told him what he said that was incorrect and then we went back and forth for a few minutes and then he told me I have detention."

Sighing, JJ says "Oh Spence will you ever learn."

"Sorry." He murmurs.

Patting his shoulder, Penelope says "No worries boy genius, you can't help it."

"Can we go to lunch now?" he asks.

Penelope looping her arm in one of his arms and JJ looping her arm in his other arm, they both say "Sure let's go."

* * *

"Hello beautiful ladies." Morgan says, walking up in between Emily and Jordan and putting his arms over there shoulders.

"Hey Derek." They both say to him.

"How is your day going?" he asks.

"It's the first day of school, so boring." Jordan says to him.

"What about you?" he asks, looking at Emily.

"It's been boring." Emily says to him.

Nodding his head up and down, he says "I agree 100 percent."

Seeing a girl walk by, he whistles in appreciation and then says to Emily and Jordan "Gotta go beautiful ladies." Then turns around and runs after the girl that had just walked by.

Shaking her head and looping her arm in Emily's arm, Jordan says "It's only the first day of school and he is already trying to get girl's phone numbers."

Smiling, Emily says "That's Derek Morgan for you."

"Yes it is." Jordan says, nodding in agreement.

Hearing the one minute bell ring, Jordan says"Well we better get to our classes. Are you still coming over to my house after school?"

"Yup, I have to be home at five though." Emily tells her.

"Kay. Well I will see you after school then." Jordan says before walking off towards her classroom.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own criminal minds.

**A/N: **Let me know what you guys think. Reviews are greatly appreciated. Constructive criticism is welcomed as well.

Also, thank you _WallofWeird_ for your review, I appreciate it greatly.

And if any of you don't know what Lincoln Douglas and Cross Examination are, they are two forms of debate.

Cross Examination is a two on two debate.

Lincoln Douglas is a one on one debate.


	4. Chapter Three

Pulling into the driveway and seeing Ryan and Michelle's cars in the driveway, Emily asks aloud "What are they doing home? It's only three o' clock."

Shrugging his shoulders and taking the keys out of the ignition, Aaron says "I don't know. They didn't say they would be home early today."

"Well I guess we will find out soon enough." She says, opening the passenger door and hopping out of the truck.

Walking into the house, Aaron calls out "Ryan? Michelle?"

"Up here honey." Michelle hollers from upstairs.

Looking at each other and raising their eyebrows in question, they head for the stairs.

Walking up the stairs and down the hall towards Ryan and Michelle's bedroom, they see Michelle packing clothes into a go bag.

"What's going on?" Emily asks, leaning against the doorframe, Aaron standing behind her.

Looking up from packing clothes into a go bag, Michelle says "Hey guys come on in."

Seeing them walk further into the bedroom, Michelle says "Sara was in a car accident about two hours ago and the doctors say it doesn't look good. Ryan and I are going to head over to the hospital."

"I'm sorry." Emily says sadly.

"It's not your fault sweetie." Michelle tells her, closing the go bag and zipping it up.

Finally making an appearance, Ryan walk out of the bathroom and into the bedroom, saying "We may have to stay a day or two, will you guys all be okay by yourselves?"

"We will be just fine. You guys don't worry about us. If you have to stay more than a day or two, that's okay. Emily and I can look after things here." Aaron tells him.

"Are you sure?" Ryan asks.

Leaning against the bed post, Emily says "We will be okay Ryan. You guys just worry about Sara and we will take care of things here."

"Thanks." Ryan says gratefully.

Shrugging her shoulders as if to say no need for thanks, Emily says "We're a family; we take care of each other."

"Agreed." Michelle says, smiling proudly.

"Honey we need to get going." Ryan says closing and zipping his own bag.

Walking down the stairs, into the living, out the front door and to Ryan's car, Michelle says while Ryan puts their bags into the car "You guys call if you need anything or something happens alright?"

"We will. You guys just be careful and keep us updated." Aaron says.

"Will do. Tell the others we love them and will call them tonight." Ryan says, hugging them and then walks to the driver's side of the car.

"Kay." Emily says.

"We love you guys." Michelle says, hugging them and kissing their cheeks before getting into the car.

"Bye." Aaron and Emily both say.

Seeing them drive off, Aaron turns to Emily and says "This should be interesting."

Turning and walking up the steps and into the driveway, she says "Very."

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Criminal Minds.


End file.
